


A Wager on Kink 性癖的打賭

by hrkmhonor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrkmhonor/pseuds/hrkmhonor
Summary: 在發現嫁進（哈哈哈marrying into）Holmes家，他會有兩個內兄（brother-in-law）而不只他早知道那一個的時候，John邀請Greg去酒吧，在那裡他們討論與各自那個Holmes的性愛關係。一場「誰的另一半性癖最怪 」的打賭隨即展開……





	1. 序言

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Wager on Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569818) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



Sherlock可能是他們兩個當中的偵探，不過John很快就將線索拼湊起來了，比蘇格蘭場任何人都要早很多發現。是的，獲得一些內幕資料是幫了他，不過他覺得很有信心，沒有這些的話，他也會比任何人都早想到的。

 一切是從John和Sherlock開始計劃他們的婚禮開始的。他們已經成為情侶好幾個月，在達特穆爾（Dartmoor）那個幽谷的恐怖事件後，他們就上了床，不過在那個時刻，他們已經一起住了幾乎一年。見過Mummy、被Mycroft綁架無數次之後，John覺得他已經認識Holmes家族的主要成員了。

 正因為這，當Sherlock無意中跟他說，「當然，我兩個姪子會很期待參與慶祝」，他震驚了。John意識到，在註冊處簡單儀式為開端的那一天，發展下去變得越來越複雜。

 「 等等，你們還有更多人？你還有多少個我不知道的兄弟姐妹啊？」

 「Mycroft一個已經夠了有餘，謝謝。」Sherlock嚇了一跳，因為每天都要承受另一個人的愚蠢而倒抽了一口氣。掃視着John的臉，他繼續說，「對，對。Mycroft結了婚還有小孩，整件事。我以前常那這件事嘲弄他，不過我猜我再也不能這樣做了，是吧？」整段交流之間，Sherlock幾乎沒從電腦螢幕看上來過，就像他被無聊到流淚那樣，而John就覺得他整個人軸心突然側一邊了。

「是Anthea嗎？」他問，因為她是他們自己之外，他見過跟Sherlock沈著冷靜的哥哥一起出現的唯一一個人。

Sherlock嗤之以鼻，「Anthea？真的嗎，John？她看起來像是我哥喜歡那型嗎？不，不過別擔心，你已經見過這個人了。老實說，我不敢相信你還沒想出來。就如我常說的那樣，『你只看不觀察。』這只是類似的眾多例子之一。」John對他情人在「不」這個字的冗長版本咯咯發笑。

「所以我認識這個人。讓我們來看看我能不能利用你一直試圖教我的演繹技巧。你一直在避免用代名詞。這暗示這個人是個男人，因為如果那是一名女性，你不會避免用代名詞，基於那是社會常態。」Sherlock點點頭，稍微有點高興John真的有留過心。「一個我認識或者至少有見過的男人，跟你哥結了婚。你不會告訴我那是誰的，是吧？」

Sherlock露出一個略為邪惡的笑容回答道：「當然不。但我很有信心你能想出來的。你在那方面稍微比平均值高。」

John得意地笑，然後吻了Sherlock的頭頂，「謝謝你，love。從你口中，這確實是很高讚譽了。茶？」逛進廚房開着水煲，他聽到Sherlock表示贊同的咕噥聲。「你可以至少告訴我你姪子們的事嗎？那不會洩漏任何東西，對吧？」沒有回應，但John滿不在乎，Sherlock就是那樣的。

直至那一晚稍後，在吃外賣的時間，Sherlock又再說起這個話題。「Thomas和Liam分別3歲和5歲。Liam就跟我哥一樣。我害怕看到他長成青少年的樣子，不過我們可以肯定大英政府會掌握在Holmes家手中至少多70年。」他回歸沉默，John皺起眉，覺得他比之前沒得到更多有用的知識。第二天他就會意識到他錯得有多離譜。


	2. 意想不到的內兄

 

當Lestrade第二早打來說有案件時，Sherlock差不多是把John撬下床的，他比較想躺着直到午飯過後某個時間才去蘇格蘭場。從來不是個能夠被嗜睡這樣的論點說服的人，Sherlock嘟囔抱怨演繹直至John不情不願地離開他們床上的溫暖小窩，出門走進倫敦秋天的清爽。這宗案件一定很有趣，John想，因為Sherlock很少為了少於7分的案件纏他纏那麼緊，在20分鐘內他們已經坐的士在前往新蘇格蘭場總部的路上。

Sherlock帶着他在公開場合裝出的傲慢神態大步走過所有辦公桌，那種氣場在任何警隊或政府部門的人附近都會增強。他唯一看來幾乎真誠面對的人是Lestrade，而John還未弄明白這個人。他們在許多方面看起來都相反，兩個相似之處是擁有想將罪犯繩之於法的渴望（雖然對Lestrade來說是關於正義，對Sherlock來說是關於謎題）以及厭惡無能者。Lestrade是怎麼當個那麼好的警察，有Anderson那麼低能的人為他工作，是John在罪案現場等待Sherlock叫他給意見時經常琢磨的問題。John覺得Donovan是個還可以的警員，除了自以為是和傾向說Sherlock難聽的話之外。到頭來，這些惡罵是他真正討厭的東西，也成為他在跟Sherlock迴避對彼此感情的那段時間從未約她出去的原因。

John跟他認識的警員愉快地互相問候，對他尚未認識的那些僅點了點頭。因為Sherlock惱人的個性，他花了很多時間試着表現友善一點，只是想彌補當另一個男人在辦案中途滔滔不絕管不住嘴時他們往往搞砸的那方面。停下來抓了兩杯咖啡，一杯是黑咖啡、一杯加了兩塊方糖給他嗜甜的愛人，他前進到Lestrade的辦公室，在他背後關上門，把Sherlock的咖啡遞給他，然後在旁邊坐下。

「John，真高興你能趕到。」Sherlock在他肩上冷笑，但John只是不理他的語調，此時他已經在Sherlock附近混得久到不會被這麼輕微的傷到感情。他假笑着繼續沉默地呷咖啡，而Sherlock繼續說：「探長這邊剛通知我，這宗案涉及兩名從擁擠的課室中消失的小童而沒有人注意到任何事。真夠奇怪，它在我上過的寄宿學校發生，那就是他喚我來的原因，即使這不是一宗連環謀殺。」

John對此揚起一邊眉毛，「我不知道你上過寄宿學校，雖然基於我對你家人的認識，那真的不令人訝異。」Lestrade低聲輕笑，John繼續說，「Greg，你是怎麼知道那曾經是他的寄宿學校？你知道這感覺有點奇怪。」

「噢，我跟Sherlock Holmes和他的家人混得久到從這邊那邊都悟到些沒規則的事實。」他簡單地說，然後繼續跟Sherlock解釋案件的詳情。John安靜地坐着沉思這件事。雖然他不是個善妒的人，也知道Sherlock全心全意地愛他，他還是忍不住感到不解，蘇格蘭場一個探長知道些關於他未婚夫的事而是他不知道的。至少這令人洩氣地說，在他們結了這宗案後，他們將要談很久Sherlock孩提時的趣事。

Sherlock從他的椅子上跳起來，把他從他的思緒中扯出來，較高的男人喊道，「John，我要去鑑證部確保那個Anderson在做他自己的『調查 』時沒有完全毀掉任何他可能碰巧發現的有用證據。」最後那個字帶着厭惡地吼出來。「你留在這裡，讓好探長忙着，我幾分鐘內就會回來。」說完他就優雅地走出房間，把John和Lestrade留在後面。

「那麼……」John說，不太肯定應該說什麼。「你認識Sherlock多久了？」他在心裡補充，因為我絕對連他上過寄宿學校都不知道，更不用說他上過的是哪一間，但我是將要跟他結婚的人。

Lestrade同情地笑，「信我吧，不是說他自己提供這項資料的。Sherlock過去8年都在我生命中，自從我把神志恍惚、半死的他從一個溝渠中拉出來起。讓他戒清毒癮是條漫漫長路，我可能你能想像，在這段路上他很多檔案紀錄都在我桌上出現過。出類拔萃的學生但有頂嘴和p普遍上難相處的問題。」John聽了大笑，想像着一個青少年時期的Sherlock在老師們膽敢給他不合意的分數時演繹他們在睡房的習慣。「驚世駭俗，是不是？」Lestrade問，加入他的笑聲。

當笑聲漸落，辦公室陷入深思緘默。「應該早知道你是我要就那段時間謝謝的人。」John輕聲說。「Sherlock從未告訴過我那段時間的事，只是說那已經過去了。我不知道他是怎麼戒除，呃，它，我只是很感恩他這樣做了。我想你知道這對我來說有多大意義。如果他繼續在那條路走下去……」John越說越小聲，幾乎按捺不住想到他可能變成怎樣的念頭引起的顫抖，才深呼吸繼續說，「我只是不知道我沒了他能做什麼。他是我的命，你知道？」

「我知道，John。」Lestrade和藹地說。「任何一個見過你們兩個一起的人都知道，你們是天生一對。沒有人能質疑這件事。我只是做了任何在我的處地會做的事。你看得出他才華洋溢，我知道如果世界損失了這麼出色的頭腦會是多麼遺憾，也不是說損失任何人是可接受的。我從未遇到過一個更高功能的癮君子。但他有過太多次九死一生了。我不能靠自己幫他。他哥哥請了些人幫忙，給他最好的治療。不過我是那個在他回家後負責照看他的人。他拒絕搬回去跟他家人住，所以我們會定期做突擊毒品搜查，只是用來確認是什麼都沒有。從來沒有過。據我所知他從未再行差踏錯。自從你來到，我們未做過搜查，因為你不可能讓那個人復吸。我知道你發現他這部份經歷的那一刻。當你發現時他那個眼神。我從未想過Sherlock Holmes會那樣看另一個人類。但你就在那裡。這個看起來毫無特別之處的軍醫。」Lestrade停下來，想著也許他最後那個評語或許說得過分了。「沒有惡意，老友。」

「喔，沒關係。我知道那時候大家看來是怎樣的。」John示意他繼續，因為他完全為這個這個故事而著迷。

「所以無論如何，你在這裡，這個平凡的軍醫，你設法做到了他哥哥、他媽媽、我，還有半個蘇格蘭場都做不到的事。你把他變得人性化。你帶出他的情感。你展示給他看，他不是Donovan喜歡說他是的那個怪胎或怪物。我應該為此感謝你。Mycroft應該為此感謝你。我肯定他自己一個也過得可以，但有了你，他將會很幸福。那比任何人曾希望他能獲得的都多。」

John猛地眨眼，淚水從他的眼角湧現。他從未聽過自己以外的人這麼敬佩尊重地談到Sherlock；不把他當作一個能夠為他們做事的機器，而是一個有需要、慾望，對，天賦，但也有缺陷的人。一個值得被愛和欣賞的人。他不知Sherlock知不知道，Greg Lestrade是他多麼好的朋友。

「Greg，我不值得該說甚麼。謝謝。為了所有事。我知道Sherlock不會說，而我說的不夠，但謝謝你總是在這裡。」

「不客氣。朋友用來幹嘛的，對吧？」他大笑起來，濃罩著這間房的過剩情感似乎被那個笑容擊破了。「你們兩個蜜月要去哪裡？」

「老實說，我們決定不了。我想要沿海岸那邊去，放鬆一下看看海浪。Sherlock想要周遊大不列顛，去遍我們能在兩個禮拜內去到的主要犯罪地點。我希望或者我們能夠找到一個好的古老罪案現場是近水的。各讓一步。他們說妥協是美滿婚姻的秘密。」

「John，我頗肯定永遠再不會有想你那樣的婚姻。我想不通你怎麼做到的。有多少個男人會願意結婚頭兩個禮拜的時間花在看百年歷史的罪案現場？」Greg搖搖頭，被逗樂了。「我真搞不懂。但我明白你們兩個就是work，基於某些瘋狂的理由。」

「我猜，願意這樣度蜜月的男人，人數可能和瘋到願意跟Sherlock Holmes結婚的一樣。雖然說愛他和他的全部，但有時連我也被他嚇到。」他們大笑起來，想像他們各自剛認識Sherlock那段短時間中他發現自己身處的不同狀況。

這段令人愉快的交談，被響起的電話打斷。「Lestrade。」他應道，在他椅上靠後稍微放鬆。

「Liam，我跟你保證那沒事。你弟弟用完了會把它還回來的。Liam，Father在嗎？那為什麼你不跟他說？要從書房Thomas那邊把的你小傘（brolly）拿回來，我現在也幫不了什麼忙是不？不，我不會將偷你兄弟的小傘列為非法，反正制定法律是Father的工作，不是我的。不，不要 『Daddy』我。這是我的最後決定。找點別的什麼玩直至他厭倦了。我愛你。傳達我的愛給Father和Thomas。我希望今晚能夠早點到家。OK。Bye bye。」掛掉電話，他轉向John，「抱歉，孩子們。你知道他們都這樣。如果一個家長不給你你想要的答案，就去找另一個。Liam剛搞懂怎麼打電話，所以現在我每天接到至少一個。」他搖搖頭，稍稍翻白眼，沒注意到John臉上訝異的表情。

「你的孩子叫Liam和Thomas？」他問。

「Yeah，5歲和3歲。他們很難搞，但我們愛他們。Sherlock還沒告訴你他們的事嗎？」

「嗯，其實他昨天才提到他們，但他沒提到Daddy是誰。想我自己想出來還什麼的。所以你？和Mycroft？怎麼？」這很難消化。Greg和Mycroft看起來是非常不同的人。那樣的關係是怎麼Work的？但當他腦海閃過這個念頭時，他發現從外面看來Sherlock和他給人的感覺也是這樣。

「我告訴過你我是怎麼發現Sherlock的吧？我還在那邊弄落案（booking）文書的時候，你覺得是誰出現在醫院病房？嘗試，我補充，最終還成功讓所有針對他弟弟的控罪撤銷。當他在那裡的時候，我不斷打哈欠，所以他堅持買杯咖啡給我。剩下來的，就像他們所說的，都是歷史了。我們相遇後差不多一年就結婚，所以我們現在一起八年了，結了婚七年。我們有兩個很棒的孩子，不久後又要有個很棒的內弟。孩子們很興奮，從未想過Uncle Sherlock會結婚。還是個士兵！他們等不及要見你了。他們已經從Grandmummy聽說了那麼多事。

「我要殺了他，你知道，啊？」John半心半意地低吼。為什麼Sherlock要瞞他這些，他不肯定。可能他不想要蘇格蘭場知道他跟探長的關係。實際上，「這裡有人知道你的配偶是誰嗎？我的意思是，他們肯定知道你結了婚。但他們知道你跟Sherlock有親戚關係？」

「啊，不。這裡我誰都還沒說。他們有注意到Sherlock避免在其他人面前演繹我的家人和私生活，但他們視這為尊重的表現，而不是他只是不希望想到他哥的性生活。不過，在那一點上也不能說我怪他啦。我是家裡五個孩子之一，而我真的不想想到我兄弟姊妹在睡房起床幹點什麼。」

John微笑，想著事實上當Holmes們可能有點古怪，他至少找到一個能跟他有點共鳴的人。「你知道你丈夫喜歡偶爾綁架我的吧？」

Lestrade笑得大聲到，Sally探頭進來確保一切都好。「是的，Sally，很好。你可以離開我們一分鐘嗎？」門一關上，他就回答，「嗯。他對我也這樣做。沒有什麼像一點刺激和懸念更能保持婚姻的生氣了。噢，我可以告訴你的那些事。實際上，我頗肯定你也能跟我說一些有趣的故事。我得說我一直想知道哪一個比較，呃，愛冒險，在床上，不是說我有考慮過把你未婚夫弄上床，所以別那樣子看我John Watson。」

他們一起大笑，談了婚禮計畫和Mummy是怎麼完全奪走了控制權以至John也不太肯定那是不是他們的婚禮了。「你應該為此覺得高興，兄弟。Mycroft只是帶著文件在我們家出現。它們簽好當天公證生效，就是那樣。沒有婚禮。沒有儀式。沒有派對。Mummy還沒原諒我們。

「我還沒見過Mummy呢。我完全沒想過我永遠忘不掉犯下過這樣的錯誤。以防你沒有注意到，Holmes兩個男孩都在恐懼他們媽媽之下過活，所以我從未想過Mycroft會做些令她覺得那麼不愉快的事。現在在我餘下的人生中，每一次節日進餐時我都會聽到它。」

鑑證實驗室那邊打來的電話，通知他們Sherlock害Anderson突然大哭，把自己關在壁櫥裡，或者是時候John該帶走他去罪案現場了。

「我會在那邊跟你碰面，OK？我會把地址短訊發給Sherlock。我只是要集合我的團隊，然後我們就會在路上了。」

「聽起來好極了，Greg。」John回答，站起來跟探長握手。「我期待著當你的內弟度過我的下半生。」他露齒而笑。

「我也這樣想，John。」Greg微笑，同時John自己走出辦公室外。

「不久後我們真的該來個酒吧之夜。」John轉過頭說，然後離開房間尋找他的另一半。


	3. 場花的秘密人生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者註：轉為NC-17前的最後一章！享受這最後一點的正常吧，在這之後就一發不可收拾了。

那宗案很容易就解決了。然後Sherlock又搬出來他座右銘「人們只看不觀察」那一套。孩子們從後門偷跑出去藏在樹林裡，為的是跟附近一間學校的女孩碰面。總而言之，是個沈悶的案件，讓他們離開才幾個小時就回到公寓了。Sherlock回來那程的士都在低聲抱怨賀爾蒙和世事從未變改。白癡也被提到好幾次，害John要掩住嘴巴看出窗外，才沒直接對Sherlock的差勁情緒笑出聲來。如果Sherlock覺得他在笑他，他就永遠別想來一腿了。

整個禮拜間出現了幾宗小案，在其中一宗期間，John終於找到機會跟Lestrade說話了。「Greg，你，我，酒吧，週五晚？當然是如果沒有案件而Mycroft負責看孩子們。」 

Greg微笑，同時他們看著Sherlock開始對負責跟著他抄筆記的那個可憐警員連珠炮講些事實。Greg很久以前就沒試著馬上理解諮詢偵探所說的話，現在讓最低級的警員負責Sherlock。對他來說輕鬆多了，也是個引導新警員進入Sherlock Holmes世界的好方法。畢竟他在蘇格蘭場有點是個傳奇。「那一晚有需要的話，Mycroft總是可以在家工作的。聽起來是個很棒的計畫。這陣子我晚上從未空閒過。你心中有想去哪嗎？」

「視乎你晚上什麼時候能走，我覺得我們可以去The Globe或者St. George’s。兩者之一我都可以。」The Globe是John常去的，因為它比較近公寓，也在他伴侶的實驗快把他弄瘋時給他提供了完美的地點去躲藏。St. George’s距離新蘇格蘭場夠近，對Lestrade來說夠方便而又不必被享受一晚休假的警員們完全撞上。

停下來想了想，他回答，「我們去The Globe吧。它距離地鐵夠近，我回家不會有什麼問題。而沒有Sherlock在，區內也沒有誰可以騷擾我們。如果我不跑到距離警局夠遠的地方，我感覺到他們知道我在附近，他們會把我召回去。這是第六感，我就是知道。晚上8點？」

那個週五，John當晚告別了Sherlock，把他留下給一些他會很高興不久後出現在垃圾桶的霉菌生物，然後走了幾個街區去The Globe，坐在他慣常坐的桌子那邊。等待Greg的時候，他叫了兩品脫酒和一份薯條，坐定看球賽。Greg遲了十分鐘左右來到，氣喘吁吁的一臉抱歉。Sherlock當天較早時無聊了，出現在鑑證部又弄哭了Anderson。Sally和Greg餘下整個下午都在哄他走出四樓廁所。

「我就在想他去了哪。」John咯咯笑，拿了另一根薯條。「不過考慮到他沒把公寓燒掉，我就覺得自己幸運。或者我應該放個追蹤器還什麼在他身上。」

「他會弄掉它的你知道。」Greg回答，被逗樂了。「我知道我應該訓斥他折磨Anderson，但老實說，我覺得這太滑稽了。我不應該，但我這樣覺得。如果Anderson臉皮能厚點，Sherlock就會覺得無趣了。噢啊，都是成年人了。他們可以自己想辦法搞定，或者Anderson可以尖叫著跑進夜色裡。」

他們大笑，談談球賽，閒話家常，然後一個念頭閃現John的腦海，「Greg，蘇格蘭場有人知道你跟誰結婚嗎？」

從鼻子猛地呼氣，Greg放下杯子搖搖頭，「不。我不認為他們有線索想到我的配偶是個男人，更不用說這個男人是誰。」

「我們第一次相遇時我才剛升職不久，就在Sherlock第一次用藥過量時他的醫院病床邊。我妻子離開我跟她工作那邊的人在一起，自Sherlock抵達急症室我就坐在他床邊。你知道他就像，*比人生還大*(larger than life)。嗯，在那張床上，他看起來那麼年輕，脆弱和無助，我不能把他獨自留下來。我得知他家人接到電話了，但沒有人馬上來到。所以我就坐在那，一個我只是勉強認識的吸毒者床邊，當這個穿著定製西裝的時髦傢伙走進來。他很高，優雅，還完美地*put together*，即使是凌晨三點鐘。我，另一方面，一團糟，因為把Sherlock從排水溝拉出來而髒得要命；我的頭髮因為我的手劃過它而向各個方向岔開，整個人沒有睡喝不夠咖啡勉強運轉著。

「僅限，家人。」我咕噥著，沒看他眼睛。他那麼明顯走錯了地方，我假定他看一眼病人就會轉身走了。

「如果情況是這樣，那你為何在這，探長？我肯定從未在任何家庭聚會上見過你。」他用他那種世故的方式假意笑著。「我得說我對你的盡心盡力印象深刻。你會在所有你找到的吸毒者床邊待著，還是我弟弟在某個方面來說是特別的？」

「我短短地倒抽一口氣，然後說了些像是這樣的話，『他是特別的。雖然我不確定是怎樣。他是我遇過最高功能的濫藥者。直至他這個傍晚吸毒過量之前，我都不完全確定他真的有吸毒還是沒有。我們之前遇過幾次，我說不清他是在某種物質影響下還是天生，嗯，古怪。我覺得他值得有人跟他一起。我猜現在你在這裡來，我就將，嗯，走了。』」

「當我走向門邊，我意識到我從未自我介紹。轉過身來，我伸出手， 『偵查督察Lestrade。你是他兄弟？』

『Mycroft Holmes。』他邊跟我握手，邊自我介紹。『謝謝你對Sherlock的善意。他可能在這一刻陷入了一點麻煩，但我向你保證他是我的世界，我感激你照顧他所做的所有事。我應該早點到這裡的，但我的工作攔住我了。』」

「我想要離開。所有文書工作都弄好後，通常你不會跟家屬一起逗留，但即使他架起了所有無情緒的面具和高強，我也看得出他很傷心。我有四兄弟姐妹，而我是最大的。我不能想像他當時正在感受的，坐在那裡看著他弟弟躺在醫院病床上，特別是因為他對自己做了某種事。我同情這個男人，所以，我站著把座位讓給他，但留在了房內。」

「我們其實沒聊很多。他沒有用任何方式觸摸Sherlock，那時候看起來有點奇怪，不過現在我知道不是那樣。他就只是坐在那裡盯著躺在床上的那個年輕男人，而我倚在牆上，看著整個場面上演。那時候已經很晚了，可能四點半了吧，當我看到Mycroft用雙手揉自己的臉。把自己從牆上撐起來，我問他，『你想要杯咖啡或什麼嗎？樓下有個地方會煮一杯像樣的，尤其是在醫院來說。』」

「他點了點頭，但我能從他眼中看出他感謝這個姿態。當我回來，他沒有動過，但他的眼神這次落在我而不是他弟弟身上。接過那隻杯，他用一把稍微沙啞的嗓音謝謝我。我們在沉默中喝了幾分鐘咖啡，然後他開始說，『Sherlock是個天才，探長。在最真正的意義上。他有個科學家或哲學家的頭腦，但他不知道怎麼運用。學校從未為他帶來挑戰，而當他上的大學時出類拔萃，對他來說那仍不是最好的環境。而現在，沒有事業又沒有學校讓他不感沉悶，他找到其他方法持續讓他的頭腦不閒下來。我毫無疑問肯定這次吸毒過量不是意外。他太有才智不會在那方面算錯。如果他從這當中康復，我們會送他去治療。讓他繼續走這條自我毀滅的路不是辦法。我相信有了正確的指導和一些耐心，我弟弟能夠成為社會上一名有價值的成員。』」

「他繼續談了一晚，告訴我寄宿學校、跟Sherlock一起長大，還有他們生活的零碎片段。他解釋他在大英政府佔了個小小的職位，但每個人來到和對待他的方式，我很快就想到這或許是比他說出來重要很多的工作。」

「第二早，我需要在值班下一更前回家沖涼，而在我坐在這裡整晚跟這個我不怎麼認識的男人，談他那個在各方面來說，我都應該拘捕的弟弟，我感到頗精力充沛。他起來跟我握手，簡單地說，『我會保持聯絡，Gregory。謝謝你為Sherlock所做的所有事。』我對他微笑，跟他說這是我的榮幸，然後離開回家。」

「當我那天稍後回去工作，一些其他警員在談前一晚被發現的那個『怪胎』成癮者。顯然在我離開醫院後，一些其他DI去試圖取得他的供詞。整個警局都在談的是那個『怪胎』有個令人生畏的哥哥，單憑揚一下眉毛、他在我走了不久後來到的助手一個快速的短訊，就成功把整個蘇格蘭場的員工丟出醫院。Holmes家兄弟很快就被我其餘的同事鄙視，所以當Mycroft那一晚帶著一瓶波爾多葡萄酒在我家門口出現，直至三天後才離開，我知道我大概應該把這段關係保密，至少一陣子。」

「人人都知道我再婚，但被告知我們私奔了。整體老實說，Mycroft某天帶著文件出現在我們家，我們都簽了，數分鐘內就獲批了。沒有儀式，沒有證人，只有我們兩個和一支筆。我們之後有去了兩個禮拜度假，而就蘇格蘭場任何人所知的，我們在哥斯達黎加結婚。人們經常取笑我不帶老婆去蘇格蘭場的活動，而我總是回答 『噢，他們今晚很忙』，這通常都是真的。畢竟，很難讓大英政府運作而晚上能休息，即使是節日。我還是不太肯定我們是怎麼辦到有連續兩個禮拜的蜜月。」

「有朝一日我會告訴他們。你會以為到現在我從未用過特定性別的代名詞來稱呼我的配偶，也從未帶過孩子們去家庭活動，他們會有點頭緒。我只是不知道當我介紹我的孩子Thomas和Liam Holmes時，他們會有什麼感受。」

「所以男孩們跟Mycroft姓？你們是怎麼決定的？我能理解你們兩個為什麼沒有改自己的姓。我們想過維持做John Watson和Sherlock Holmes，但這對Sherlock來說意義重大，所以我們會走連字符號（hyphenated ）那條路。」John微笑，想着在幾個月的時間，他們就會正式成為Sherlock和John Holmes-Watson。

「Well，就像我說過那樣，我有四個兄弟姐妹。他們每個人都有幾個孩子。不用怕Lestrade的姓氏無人後繼。但Mycroft就不能這樣說了。當我們結婚時，Sherlock能遇到任何願意忍受他一段短時間的人，機會都很渺茫，更不用說跟他結婚組織家庭。我們不知道有你這樣的人存在，John，雖然我很高興你在。」

「反正，我們擔心Holmes的姓氏可能隨著Mycroft和Sherlock死去消亡。對一個這麼有名望的家庭來說，感覺很可惜，所以當Liam誕生時，我們同意他應該是Liam Holmes。後來當Thomas加入家庭，我們再談過Lestrade這個姓，但覺得如果男孩們有不同姓氏會很奇怪，而由於我真的不介意，就命名為Thomas Holmes了。Mummy樂不可支，Mycroft很滿意，而任何讓Mycroft那樣微笑的事對我來說都很好。」

停下來思考，呷一口啤酒，Lestrade好奇地看着John，「除了我，你們會邀請其他蘇格蘭場的人去婚禮嗎？」

「Well，Sherlock將Anderson和Donovan都寫在名單上，只是為了當個討厭鬼，而我知道，雖然Molly不是正式的蘇格蘭場人員，她也獲邀。所以可能有幾個，怎麼這樣問？」   
  
「那只是看似可能是『出櫃』的最佳地方。不是說我或Mycroft會想錯過。Sherlock Holmes終於遇到般配他的人，整個家族都興奮無比。我希望你知道這件事。我們很高興有你加入我們，我，特別是。在家庭聚會有個正常傢伙一起看足球、喝啤酒真好。你只能談論那麼多政治和喝那麼多酒，直至你需要休息一下。」   
  
「我聽到你說的了！」John咯咯地笑。   
  



End file.
